Moonbeams and Starlight
by Maho-chan
Summary: Based on the HYD K-drama, a collection of vignettes about the love between Goo Jun Pyo/Tsukasa and Geum Jan Di/Tsukushi. Ongoing. UPDATED 4th vignette: A Little Curiosity. Synopsis: Jun Pyo tries something that belongs to Jan Di.
1. Starfall

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or the Korean dramatization of Hana Yori Dango :)_

_

* * *

_  
AN: Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi. Thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Star Fall**  
**A Boys over Flowers (HYD K-drama) Vignette  
By Maho-chan**

* * *

_Ring!_

_Beep!_

"_Almost Paradise…"_

Jan Di groaned and rubbed her eyes. Opening them, she registered several alarms going at once. The one that sounded like loud annoying bells sat on the bedside table closest to her. She hit it a couple of times until it stopped ringing then reached for the cell phone next to it that was beeping as well. Sitting up, she groaned as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. She turned and found Jun Pyo sprawled next to her on the bed, his face buried in the fur that he used as one of his bed spreads. Scratching her head, Jan Di looked around confusedly, only to groan again as she remembered the reason for all the noise.

As she rose, a few pieces of paper slid off the bed and onto the floor. She slowly bent to pick them up and glanced at the meticulous drawings of constellations and falling stars accompanied by Jun Pyo's misspelled explanations before setting them down on the bed again. Shuffling slowly around the room, his borrowed pajamas dragging about her feet, Jan Di set about shutting all the alarms off. As the radio alarm went off, all was silent again.

Coming back to the other side of the bed, she shook Jun Pyo and said quietly.

"Hey. It's 3:30 am. Aren't you going to get up?"

Jun Pyo moaned in his sleep and batted her fingers away. As he let out a snore, Jan Di sleepily shook him some more.

"Stupid, you were the one who said we should wake up this early. Aren't we supposed to see some falling stars?"

Jun Pyo groaned and covered his face with his hands. Now fully awake, Jan Di gave him an exasperated look.

"GOO JUN PYO!" She said loudly, before pulling away the fur that covered him to reveal his likewise pajama clad body. He winced at the sound of her voice.

She pounced on the bed and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Time to get up now! This was your idea, remember? Goo Jun Pyo!" She chastised him loudly.

"Jan Di?" Jun Pyo's eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes and then turned his head to glance at the clock. "What the hell are you doing waking up now? Oof…"

Jan Di hit him in the chest with one of the pillows. "What do you mean why am I waking up now? Don't you remember? You wanted to go look at the sky and see…something about purses…"

"Huh? Purses? You mean the Perseids." Jun Pyo dragged himself to a seated position and then slowly got out of bed.

Jan Di gave him an odd look. He never got expressions correct but suddenly was an expert at astronomical names.

He staggered from the bed to the couch where they had left their coats, mumbling about the constellation Perseus and timing. Jan Di followed him, an amazed look on her face.

"C'mon." He said gruffly. He put her coat around her shoulders and shrugged into his own before taking her hand. He wandered unsteadily to French doors that opened to his balcony, Jan Di in tow.

They stepped out into the chilly night air. A soft wind blew and caressed Jan Di's face, causing her hair to tickle her forehead and cheeks. She brushed her tangled hair out of her face, as Jun Pyo led her to one of the chairs on the balcony. He sat down and then pulled her towards him so that she was seated on his lap.

Jan Di blushed and complained "We don't have to sit like this; there is another chair right here! And I still don't know why we had to get up so early."

Jun Pyo ignored her protests. Touching her chin, he coaxed her to look up at the sky.

There above them, stars glittered like diamonds.

Jan Di gasped.

As she marveled at the beauty of this, she noticed one star streaking across the sky.

A falling star followed by another, until they were like celestial fireworks animating the heavens.

"So beautiful." She said excitedly to him. "Look at the falling stars!"

"I told you they aren't stars, they are meteors." Jun Pyo softly corrected her, his chin resting on her shoulder and his mouth close to her ear.

Jan Di held Jun Pyo's arm that was clasped around her waist and continued to gaze up at the sky. As the meteors showered the sky with their ethereal light, Jan Di imagined she could hear the sound of them falling.

Only to look chagrined when she realized that the sound was Jun Pyo's soft breathing in her ear. She turned her head, only to stifle a little laugh when he snored softly.

"Hey, stupid, are you really going to sleep now? You were the one who planned this in the first place." Jan Di whispered.

Jun Pyo buried his face into her shoulder and groaned. Shaking her head, Jan Di glanced up at the sky again. Smiling to herself, she turned so that she was facing him. Wrapping an arm around his neck, she coaxed him to lean against her before looking back up again.

Pressing her face against his, Jan Di sighed, content to watch the night sky and warmed as Jun Pyo slept on in her arms.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (9/26/09)


	2. An Ordinary Dinner Date

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango/Boys Over Flowers._

AN: Many thanks again to La Fee Verte for beta reading. Merry Christmas everyone! As always, hope you enjoy. :) -Maho-chan

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi_

_

* * *

_**An Ordinary Dinner Date**  
A Boys Over Flowers K-drama Vignette  
By Maho-chan

* * *

Jun Pyo cleared his throat nervously and looked around the darkened streets near Jan Di's apartment building. All was calm except for a laugh here and there and the flicker of candlelight in some of the nearby windows. He gripped his flashlight, feeling more than a little alarmed.

"Hey, Jan Di…" his voice trailed off.

Crazy woman. She had insisted on borrowing batteries for her lantern so that they could continue their dinner together and had wandered off, leaving him standing in the darkness.

Jun Pyo fingered his phone, feeling very tempted to call his driver to take him and Jan Di back to his home. But as he began dialing the number, he paused. Sighing to himself, he hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket, before rubbing the back of his head agitatedly.

A few minutes later, Jun Pyo began to wonder. Was it really safe to be standing here in the street in the darkness? And where was Jan Di? She had been gone for a while…

Even though this was her neighborhood that she had insisted was safe, why had he thought to send away his SPs? He could have used them to guard her.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo said softly as he fought the urge to kick a nearby telephone pole. This situation had him feeling very unnerved. But all his instincts were held in check by the earlier words of his fiery girlfriend.

"Let's have a simple dinner together." Jan Di had said. "You can come over and I will cook something."

As if anything could be simple with her. Even this unusual power outage seemed fitting; his beloved "patch of grass" always attracted the strangest of circumstances.

Jun Pyo jumped as there was a creaking sound to his left. Turning his head slowly, he stepped back as he saw something scurry past. The hairs began to rise on his neck. He tensed his shoulders, ready to defend himself.

She had better come back soon, he thought anxiously. Or he would definitely be calling his SPs. And possibly an exterminator, too.

Something fluttered down onto his hair and he grabbed it before tossing it to the ground angrily.

"Stupid leaf." he muttered.

Fed up with waiting, he began moving forward. "Geum Jan Di!" he shouted, ready to find her and bring her home with him.

"Jan Di!" He shouted again.

"What?" She suddenly answered, startling him.

"AH!" He cried as he reached her and grabbed her arm. He had had enough of this strange dark night. What had started out simple had become too weird for him. Walking quickly, he practically dragged her down the street, until she protested.

"Wait! Goo Jun Pyo! Stop, you crazy ass!"

"Goo Jun Pyo!" She tried to pull him in the other direction to stop their progress. When he didn't stop, she asked "Hey are you ok?"

Jun Pyo turned and threw an arm over her shoulder before walking swiftly again, grumbling about "patches of grass", "leaves" and "bugs".

Jan Di frowned at his mumbled words but didn't resist. She had no idea what was making him so upset.

Thinking that he was hungry, she waved the borrowed batteries she had in her hand at him.

"We can eat now; the lantern will work after I put these in." She offered. As he pulled out his phone, she tugged it out of his hands. Holding it, she said seriously. "Goo Jun Pyo, who are you calling?"

"I want to go to my house!" Jun Pyo complained loudly.

Jan Di sighed. "But the food is ready." She punched his arm slightly. "Are you saying you don't want to eat the food we made together?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jun Pyo frowned at her in the darkness. He did want to taste the soup they had made.

Taking his silence for consent, Jan Di shrugged out of his hold then grabbed his arm. She began leading him to her apartment building. Reaching it, they began going up the stairs. But as they were about to reach her apartment, an idea occurred to her. She led him past her apartment and up another flight of stairs.

"Hey, where are we going? I thought we were going to go eat! I don't want to go anywhere weird." Jun Pyo protested, imagining bugs, more leaves and all sorts of things that could fall on him or jump on him in the darkness. He braced himself, his skin crawling a little.

"Stop complaining!" Jan Di ordered. "We'll just take a short look. You'll see, we are almost there."

They reached the top of the stairwell and stepped out onto the roof. The air was still and cool.

As they gazed out over the darkened city, under the light of a full moon, Jan Di smiled.

Jun Pyo turned to look at her.

"See the moon?" Jan Di asked, pointing at it. Jun Pyo glanced at it and then back at her.

"Yeah." Jun Pyo said absently, still gazing at her smiling face lit by the glowing moonlight. Suddenly bugs and leaves and even hunger were forgotten.

"It's really rare to see the city all dark like this, it makes viewing the moon look…uh…" Jan Di was stopped as Jun Pyo leaned in and deposited a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah, it looks really pretty." He said meaningfully before tucking her under his arm again. He smiled as she coughed and stammered an unintelligible reply.

And a few moments later, and as the moon continued to rise in the sky, he gently turned her in his arms so that he could kiss her properly.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) (12/24/09)


	3. Friday

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Boys over Flowers Korean drama._

* * *

AN: Happy summer everyone! Here is another winter fic although it's summer, lol. Enjoy! -Maho-chan ^^

_Names: Jun Pyo/Tsukasa, Jan Di/Tsukushi_

* * *

**Friday  
****A Boys Over Flowers K-drama **** Vignette**  
**By Maho-chan**

* * *

Jan Di calmly brushed her teeth, as she surveyed her face in the mirror. She frowned at the hint of a blemish, which had likely appeared because of the sweets she had eaten with Jun Pyo earlier in the week.

_Silly, go ahead and take another slice of cake. I know you want to eat it. _

If only the cake hadn't been so tasty. And if she hadn't had more of it, it would have been such a waste. Stupid guy, making that famous chef from Paris make her that cake for no other reason than that it was a Tuesday.

As if being a Tuesday meant anything!

And now it was Friday and here was that small blemish on her chin. She frowned and scrubbed her teeth harder.

And tonight he had surprised her with a late dinner, this time from a famous Italian chef who had recently opened up a high class restaurant in the city. It had been so strange, eating that amazing spaghetti with chopsticks and on her old dime store dishes while seated on the floor at her low table. She spit out the toothpaste and then rinsed out her mouth.

She shuffled out of the bathroom, her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and hems of her knit pants dragging slightly on the floor. She went about turning off the lights in the hall and as she entered the living room of her small apartment, she was surprised to find Jun Pyo gone.

"Goo Jun Pyo?"

Jan Di approached the entry way and after slipping off her slippers, she put on her shoes. Jun Pyo was most likely in the hall outside, waiting to say goodnight before heading home as usual.

Jan Di poked her head out the door. "Hey …" She started only to find herself alone. She looked up and down the hall and then went back inside. Tilting her head from side to side, she looked around her living room.

_Where is he?_

She was suddenly gripped by the worry that he had left without saying goodnight. Annoyed by this, she kicked off her shoes and went to get her phone. She paced the living room slowly as she dialed his number. When he picked up, she huffed and growled.

"Jun Pyo, where are you?"

"I'm going to the bed. You take so long to brush your teeth." Jun Pyo said calmly. Jan Di narrowed her eyes and paused in the middle of the living room. He was already at home.

Bothered by this, she bit her lip. He had left without saying goodbye to her. No goodbye, nothing.

Not even a hug…

Or a goodnight kiss…

Jan Di shook her head at herself. Who cared if that idiot hadn't kissed her? She didn't want a kiss! She was fine. In fact, she was better than fine! She was just surprised because he had done something different tonight.

As he said softly into the phone, "Jan Di, what are you doing now?" Jan Di took a deep breath.

And then froze as he teased her, "You are mad because I didn't kiss you, aren't you?" As he laughed into the phone, Jan Di stamped her foot.

"No, you idiot! It's just rude to leave without saying goodbye and…and…" she cried, before uttering, "UGH!"

She would never admit to wanting a kiss. Never!

Annoyed again, she gripped her phone and stomped into her bedroom.

"I don't need anything! Low IQ Moron! Stupid!" she shouted before hanging up the phone and tossing it on the bed. As it bounced behind a pillow and onto the floor, her shoulders slowly fell. She fingered her engagement ring then shook her head to clear it. She began to brush her hair, as she pushed down the feeling of missing their normal date goodbyes.

The normal goodbyes that were warm, affectionate and included usually resisted but much enjoyed hugs and kisses.

Jan Di sighed. She turned to put her brush away and then screamed and threw it as she came face to face with Jun Pyo.

He artfully ducked out of the way and then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You really take a long time brushing your teeth." he commented in between wincing as her fists battered his shoulders.

"Where did you come from?" she shouted, "You scared the hell out of me!"

Jun Pyo calmly picked Jan Di up and began moving towards the bed that had already been turned down. Jan Di gripped his shoulders and frowned.

"I thought you had left already." she complained as he eased her down onto her twin sized bed and then laid on it too. His feet hung off the bottom edge of the bed as he moved closer to her.

"I told you I was going towards the bed." he said laughingly, "I never said I went home!"

He brushed some strands of hair out of her face and then pressed his forehead to hers as he chuckled. His bare feet cheerfully moved back and forth.

Jan Di glared at him as he encircled her with his arms and pulled her closer so that she was pressed up against his chest. Only then did she notice that he was wearing just a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

Groaning to herself she pressed her hands against his chest.

"You pervert, shouldn't you ask permission to stay at my apartment?" she lectured as she began to blush. Jun Pyo merely hummed to himself as he kissed her furrowed brow.

Jan Di continued, "I don't get it, why would you want to stay here anyway? Don't you want to go home to your big, soft bed?"

Jun Pyo shook his head. "No, this is more fun. Your bed is so small." He paused and then changed the subject. "So you like my goodnight kisses that much? You were yelling earlier because you thought I had left and didn't kiss you." He smiled wryly.

Jan Di hit him on the shoulder and didn't answer. Jun Pyo drew her closer. Reaching for the covers, he pulled them up to cover them both. He tugged his feet up and under the blankets so that they didn't dangle anymore. And as he did, that brought him even closer to Jan Di.

"Seriously, your bed is probably more comfortable." Jan Di said, as she started to feel embarrassed. She moved her head against the one pillow they were sharing, trying to get comfortable. Perhaps she should have bought that new pillow she had seen at the discount store yesterday, Jan Di thought.

She fingered the old blankets and wondered if she had any thicker ones in the closet. If only she had taken one of the extra thick futon covers from her parent's house when she had moved out on her own. It wasn't as warm here as it was at Jun Pyo's mansion and he wasn't wearing thick pajamas like she was. And tonight was forecasted to be a really cold night.

She was acclimatized but this guy was a delicate flower who had never experienced a lack of heat. Worrying about this, she raised her head and accidentally knocked her head against Jun Pyo's.

Jun Pyo winced and pulled her down so that she lay next to him again.

"Stop wrangling." he complained. He held her so that her face was pressed up against his neck and his chin was atop her head. Jan Di sniffed his familiar scent. She mumbled into his neck, "You mean worrying."

Jun Pyo didn't answer as he pressed kisses against her hair.

After a few quiet moments, Jun Pyo commented, "You're bed is fine. It's nice actually. There is no room to move away from each other."

"Mhpeoh." Jan Di replied.

"Hah?" Jun Pyo pulled away a little so that he could hear what Jan Di said.

"Isn't this uncomfortable?" she asked as she looked up at him. She fingered the collar of his t-shirt and wondered if she had any warmer clothes that would fit him.

Jun Pyo met her gaze.

"Nah."

"It's Romanesque"

He kissed her warmly then. And then he smiled against her lips when she capitulated and kissed him back.

"Stupid, don't you mean romantic? And you're crazy, why would you want to sleep so close?" Jan Di whispered as she nuzzled his face.

"Aren't you the idiot for asking? Moron." he murmured contentedly before showing her exactly what he meant.

* * *

-Maho-chan :) 7/2/2011


	4. A little Curiosity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Boys Over Flowers_

* * *

AN: Here is another vignette for Moonbeams and Starlight. As always, hope you enjoy it. –Maho-chan : )

* * *

_**A Little Curiosity  
**_**A Boys Over Flowers Vignette  
****By Maho-chan**

* * *

_The stuff smelled interesting._

Jun Pyo peered into the container and sniffed it again.

He tilted his head to inspect the label. It said "Avocado face mask."

He frowned.

Who would put avocado on their face? And why?

Also, it didn't smell like avocado. It smelled like a faintly sweet perfume.

He curiously dipped his finger in the gummy green stuff. Pressing it between two fingers, he watched the goo barely move.

He had seen Jan Di put this tub of green stuff into her drawer in his bathroom, at the end of nights when he worked late and she waited for him. He had never seen her actually use the stuff, but always wondered about it.

As he dipped his fingers in again, he exhaled in an irritated way as he got a little of it on his ring.

"Aish!" he said under his breath.

How did Jan Di use this? He wondered about this as he continued to puzzle over the green clay. Did she actually put it on her face?

Jun Pyo glanced around to make sure he was alone and then inquisitively dabbed a bit on his cheek. He stared into the mirror and dabbed a bit more. Smiling at himself goofily, he spread some on his forehead.

* * *

Just outside the doorway of the bathroom, Jan Di covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

What in the world was he doing?

As Jun Pyo hummed to himself and patted the green spots on his face, Jan Di doubled over and snickered.

He was so weird!

As Jun Pyo inspected the container of face clay again, he let out a little "Oh!" as he read the instructions.

She giggled as he mumbled "For good skin."

_Idiot!_

Her mind supplied as she covered her mouth with both hands.

Smiling at himself in the mirror, Jun Pyo rubbed at the clay and then added more. As he covered his nose with it, he noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye.

Looking into the mirror, he saw Jan Di by the door, shaking silently with laughter. He spun around quickly, eyes wide. Creeping up to the door, unnoticed by Jan Di, he dipped his fingers into the pot of face clay and then reached out to her.

As Jan Di looked up, he rubbed a big smear on her forehead.

"H-hey!" she protested, her eyes still tearing up from amusement. Jun Pyo gave her a challenging look, his face still covered with patches of green. Seeing this, Jan Di burst out laughing again.

It was so hard to take him seriously when he had her face clay on his face.

Pointing at him and guffawing, she staggered against the wall as Jun Pyo said defensively, "Geum Jan Di, what are you laughing about?"

"Aha…haha!" Jan Di gasped for breath, unable to stop giggling. Jun Pyo dropped the clay container and grabbed her by the waist. He looked down at her intently.

"Dumbass, stop laughing." He lifted her into his arms so that her face was level with his. To steady herself, she held onto his shoulders, peals of laughter still issuing forth.

He stifled a smile and asked "What is so funny?"

"You!" she blurted out, chuckling madly. She looked at a patch of green next to his mouth and cried "Why are you putting that on your face?"

Jun Pyo replied "For my complexion."

Jan Di broke into a fresh bought of laughter. "Your…your complexion?" It was too much. She leaned her face against his and tittered uncontrollably.

"You look so dumb!" she exclaimed.

Jun Pyo glared at her. "I do not. You put this on your face all the time when I am not home."

"Do you even know what it is?" Jan Di queried.

"It's green." Jun Pyo deadpanned.

Jan Di pressed her lips together as she tried not to laugh again. Seeing this, Jun Pyo muttered "My complexion is better than yours."

Jan Di hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" she chided him.

"Well what about you, I'm your boyfriend and you are laughing at me. I just wanted to try it." Jun Pyo tried moving the skin on his forehead.

"Hey, Jan Di, I can't move my forehead." He looked mildly alarmed, which struck Jan Di as even more amusing. As he made faces, trying to crack the clay, Jan Di suddenly pressed her lips against his.

Jun Pyo blinked and gently kissed her back, conscious of the clay making his cheeks stiff.

As she broke away, she slowly slid down his body until her feet touched the floor. She led him back into the bathroom, as he continued to make faces. Jan Di grabbed a washcloth and wet it in the sink. As she pressed it to Jun Pyo's face, she gently scrubbed the green clay off. Jun Pyo watched her intently, feeling more than a bit moved by her actions. After a while, she smiled at him and said, "Moron, it's gone now."

Jun Pyo lifted her to sitting on the bathroom counter and leaned into her as he kissed her deeply.

"You better hug me now." Jun Pyo demanded a few moments later.

Jan Di stilled, ensnared by the passionate look in his eyes. As he bent his head to kiss her again, she blinked and suddenly interjected, "You can't make me hug you."

Jun Pyo responded by pressing his palm against the back of her neck, groaning and relentlessly kissing her again. Jan Di's arms eventually wound around his shoulders as her fingers threaded through his curly hair. And as they embraced, the face clay lay forgotten on the floor.

* * *

-Maho-chan (7/23/2011) :)


End file.
